au remus is a prince in love with the servant sirius
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: AU. Remus is a prince that has been in love with the servant Sirius. Will his parents approve or will they force him to marry the Princess Lily Evans?...characters dont belong to me...
1. Chapter 1

Remus stood outside looking up at the full moon. Something about the full moon has always fascinated him. On nights like these he always stands outside to think about things and just to admire the beauty that is in this world. Tomorrow was a special day-it was his eighteenth birthday and his parents told him that they have a special surprise for him. He had a feeling that he knew what it was about. Over the past few years, they have introduced him to hundreds of princesses but he was not interested in any of them. In fact, he wasn't interested in females at all. There was a boy that he was interested in and had been dating secretly for almost two years now. He was a boy that worked in the kitchen. A boy named Sirius.

"Miss me," Sirius asked sneaking up behind Remus startling him.

Remus grinned. "Yeah. I was just thinking about you actually. I'm glad you're here."

Sirius walked over to Remus and put an arm around him. "I'm glad you're glad I'm here."

Remus blushed and moved closer to him. "I hope my parents weren't too hard on you today."

"Don't worry about it. I'd still rather be here than anywhere else," Sirius told him looking him in the eyes and touching his face. "So you're becoming an old man tomorrow. How do you feel about that?"

Remus laughed. "I'd feel a lot better if I could tell everyone about us. Tomorrow will be our two year anniversary. I love you. I don't want to be forced to marry some princess."

Sirius hugged him. "I know Moony. I don't want you to be forced to marry some princess either. You know how things are. They won't approve of us and they'll just have me killed. I don't want to lose you or have you lose me."

Remus sighed. "I don't either." Sirius gave him the nickname Moony when he found out about his fascination with the moon. It always made Remus feel special to hear him call him that.

Sirius kissed him softly. "Let's not worry about this now. Let's just enjoy this night. Dance with me."

The two of them slow danced despite the lack of music. Remus sighed happily. "I wish every day could be like this."

"Same. This is perfect. You are perfect. I still can't believe you fell in love with me," Sirius told him resting his forehead on Remus's shoulder.

"Well, you're kinda hot, kinda sweet, and you're kinda perfect to me."

Sirius grinned and kissed his lover. "So are you."

"Let's go inside," Remus told him. "I want to go to bed."

"Already," Sirius asked surprised before he noticed the look in his eyes. "Oh right. Stupid me."

Remus laughed and led them inside, closing the door behind them. They got into bed after taking their clothes off. Sirius looked happily at Remus's body. "You are the hottest prince I've ever seen."

Remus laughed. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." The two of them slowly and passionately made love.

"Happy birthday Moony," Sirius told him with a smile and kiss. "I got you something that I hope you like. It's not much but I thought of you and thought it would be perfect for you." Sirius went to get the small package he set on the table when he first came in and handed it to Remus.

Remus opened the package and gasped. "This is beautiful." It was a beautiful moon and star necklace.

"Well, you're obsessed with the moon and I'm a star so I thought you may like it," Sirius said bashfully. "I'll understand if you don't want to wear it or anything because its not like we can go public with our relationship or anything, but I hope you like it anyway."

Remus pulled Sirius to him and kissed him hard. "Its beautiful. I love it. I love you. This is literally the best gift I have ever gotten!"

"Even better than that private island you got for your sixteenth birthday," Sirius teased.

Remus laughed. "Yes because on that birthday I got something even more special-you."

Sirius grinned. "I love you too. I'm glad you love it. I just wanted to get you a little something special for you especially since its your eighteenth."

Remus hugged him tightly. "You're amazing. You're the best. You are mine."

Sirius grinned and hugged him lovingly. "You're mine too."

Remus put the necklace on him and seeing it on Remus turned Sirius on. "Up for another go?"  
Remus laughed and said yes. After round two, the both of them made small talk until they fell asleep.

The King and Queen took the cake that was baked for their prince and opened the door to his bedroom in the morning to surprise him. They weren't expecting to get a surprise in return.

"OH MY GOSH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Remus and Sirius sat up startled as the queen fainted from shock. The cake fell to the ground near the queen. Everyone remained frozen for what seemed like an eternity. The queen waking up broke the silence. The king helped her up. Remus was terrified of what they were going to do and held tightly to Sirius's hand. Sirius was the first and only person to treat him like an actual person and not just a prince. There's no way that he's going to lose him.

"Remus can we speak to you alone in thirty minutes," the king asked as calmly as possible.

"Yes sir," Remus replied terrified. The king and queen left Remus and Sirius alone.

Sirius looked at Remus terrified. "I'm sorry that I got you into this mess. I should have left after we had sex."

Sirius felt really guilty but Remus told him that it was ok. "Look, I wanted you to stay. You wanted to stay. I didn't know my parents would come up here this early. It's not your fault. I love you Sirius."

Sirius pulled Remus into a tight hug. "I love you too. I'm so sorry. I hope that this doesn't cause any problems with your family. Gah I love you so much. I should probably go."

Remus pulled Sirius into a passionate kiss. "I don't want you to. Look, you are the most important person to me. My parents don't know much about me and if they can't accept me then I don't need them. I don't need any of this."

"Are you saying that you would give up everything for me," Sirius asked surprised.

"Why are you so surprised? If I didn't think we'd have a shot of being a serious couple then I would have left you a long time ago," Remus told him.

Sirius grinned. "We are a serious couple. I'm the serious one in the relationship."

Remus laughed and kissed Sirius nervously. "I love you. I dont know whats going to happen with my parents in a little bit but my feelings for you will always be strong."

"I love you Moony which is why I don't want you to give up your family or your future for me," Sirius told him as his heart broke. He knew that was the right thing to say or do.

Remus sighed. "There are more important things than family or future. Why would I want to give up the person who has been there for me the most, accepts me for who I am, and loves me unconditionally for people who don't?"

"But-."

Remus shut Sirius up with a kiss. "Look, just wait and see what happens. I'm scared but just wait love. I want to be with you more than anything."

Sirius smiled and pulled him in for a few minutes of cuddling and kissing. Remus reluctantly broke away to get dressed. "Please stay here. I will be back when I can and let you know what happens."

Sirius sighed. "Ok."

Remus bravely walked into the room where his parents were waiting. The necklace that Sirius gave to him was between two of his fingers and he was using that as a means of comfort.

"Sit," his father told him.

Remus immediately sat down afraid of what was to come. "Look, we have talked and we are arranging you a marriage with the Princess Lily Evans."

Remus was shocked and outraged. "NO. YOU CAN'T DO THAT. I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HER!" Remus found her delightful and the two of them were friends but he didn't want to marry her. If he were to marry anyone it would be Sirius. Besides, he knows Lily well enough to know that she fancies someone else.

"Now sweetie, you don't really think this fling of yours with the servant boy is going to last do you," the queen asked.

"We've been together for two years. I love him and he loves me."

"Are you sure he's just not using you? There are reasons royalty doesn't mix with servants."

"I am not going to marry Lily. She is a sweet girl and a good friend but nothing more than that," Remus said angrily.

"Sorry son but you don't have much of a choice," they told him. Remus got mad and stormed out of the room and into his bedroom where he locked and blocked the door. Sirius was waiting fully dressed on his bed anxiously.

"Moony come here," Sirius told him pulling him into a tight embrace. Remus cried in his arms. "I am sorry. I love you. What happened?"

"They're forcing me to marry Princess Lily Evans," Remus told him trying to calm down. Sirius gently wiped away his tears and kissed his forehead. "Shes a great friend but I can't marry her. I want to marry you."

Sirius gulped. "Really?"

"Of course. I mean its ok if you don't want to marry me or anything not that it matters."

Sirius cut Remus off with a kiss. "I love you so much and I want to marry you."

Remus sighed and rested his forehead on his lovers. "Was that a proposal? And did you propose or did I?"

Sirius laughed and gave him a kiss. "If you want it to be a proposal it can be."

"I guess it doesn't matter. Ugh. I am just so frustrated. You are the person that I want to marry. No offense to Lily but shes not my type. Yeah, shes beautiful and everything but I prefer guys with slightly long dark hair and grey eyes who are fantastic in bed," Remus told Sirius with a smile.

"So is there're anyone else that you're seeing that I should be jealous of," Sirius teased.

"Of course not. You are the only one for me."

Sirius sighed and wrapped his arms around his fiancé. "I love you Remus. I don't want to see you marry some one else. Though if you have to I guess I'm glad it's a girl rather than a guy. I am determined to be the one to marry you though."

"That would make me so happy. I hate my life!"

Sirius looked down at Remus sympathetically. "I am sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"You could kiss me a while if you want," Remus told him. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

Sirius grinned and cheered Remus up awhile. Afterword's Sirius held Remus close and the two of them just enjoyed their company without talking. Remus broke the silence eventually. "This is perfect. You and I are perfect. Its time for things to change. I should be allowed to marry whoever I want."

"I agree," Sirius told him kissing his neck.

"You know my parents say that you are just using me and that theres a reason royals don't associate with servants. I know that you're not using me. I am a very good judge of character," Remus told him touching his face.

"I wouldn't use you. I love you. I've been in love with you since I first saw you. Gah. I hate this situation. I didn't want to fall in love with a prince because I knew that I wouldn't have a shot with him but I did. You are so amazing. I wish there was something we could do."

"We could run away," Remus suggested. "It would be worth it if I got to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Remus-."

"Shut up Sirius. I told you I would give up everything for you."  
"Remus."

Remus shut him up with a kiss. "Please stop. I want a life with you. I don't want a life tied to someone I don't love. It wouldn't be fair to me or Lily."

"Try to talk to your parents first."

"Ok, I'll try. But its hopeless. But I want this. I don't have any problems giving up all this if it means I get you. Love is more important than this."

"I love you Remus. I should get back to my job before I'm let go or whatever. Or do I even have to worry about that anymore," Sirius asked.

"Go and I'll go talk to my parents. I wish you didn't have to work here but I'd rather you be here than somewhere else."

Sirius kissed him before going back to his job. Remus went to try to reason with his parents. "Sirius and I want to get married."

His parents laughed. "Oh honey, that's crazy. The two of you can't get married."

"Times have changed. I'm not the only royal person to have fallen in love with someone of the same sex. The two of us are in love with each other and we want to get married. I dotn need your permission or support."

"Remus, we love you and we want whats best for you and whats best for you is not marrying that servant."

Remus rolled his eyes and tried to keep speaking in a calm manner though it was difficult. "Mom, dad, I love the both of you and I have done everything you asked of me my whole life. I love being a prince. I love being your son. I love everything that I do. I'm not asking for much in return. All I'm asking for is to get to marry the person that I want even if it is a guy. I love him and he loves me and that's all that matters. Why do I have to marry a princess? I don't want kids anyway!"

"Honey, you are our only child. You are the heir to the throne. It's important that you get married and have children to keep the bloodline going," the queen told him.

"We can adopt. There are thousands of children who don't have families. I refuse to marry Lily or any princess for that matter," Remus told his parents as calmly as possible. "I don't care what you do to me. I won't marry Lily. Besides, mom didn't you say that you had a brother who was gay once?"

The queen was at a loss for words. "Yes he was. And he didn't become king," Remus's father told him.

"I don't care about becoming king if I don't get to marry the person that I love," Remus stated. I swear, I will run away and marry him and you'll never see me again if you don't agree to let me marry him."

Remus walked out of the room and went to see Sirius in the kitchen. "I love you."

Sirius grinned. "I love you too. What's up?"

"I told my parents if they didn't let me marry you then I'd run away with you and marry you. That is if you'll marry me," Remus said blushing.

"What did they say," Sirius asked enjoying the view of Remus blushing.

"Nothing. I walked away. Do you want to marry me?"

Sirius laughed. "That's not a very romantic proposal Moony."

"I thought that we already established we both proposed to each other. If you want I can get down on one knee and ask."

"I'd rather you get down on both knees and do something else," Sirius told him suggestively. "But I'll marry you."

"Good."

Remus kissed him. "I'll get down on both knees later. Will you be ok with marrying me if my parents agree to it?"

"I'll want to marry you whether or not your parents approve. I love you. Seriously."

"I love you too. Seriously."

A few days later, Remus's parents sat him down to tell them what they decided. "This hasn't been an easy decision but we both have agreed to allow you to do what you want. At the end of the day you are still our son and we love you."

Remus couldn't believe his ears. "You're joking right?"

"We don't want you to leave. We love you and want you to be happy. Besides, Lily is engaged to a man named James Potter. You can marry Sirius if you are sure that it's what you want."

Remus felt like something wasn't right. "I can't believe it. You're not joking about this are you?"

His mother hugged him. "We love you sweetie. We were just a bit taken aback at first. It is fine with us. We love you."

"The two of you were so against it the other day!"

"We were in shock. After taking some time to think and talk to people we realized its better to have you in our life than not in it. You've always had good judgment," his father told him with a kind smile.

"And we would like to officially meet Sirius so if you two are up for it could we have dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes! That will be great!" his parents excused him and he ran off to find Sirius to tell him the good news.

"My parents approve of us getting married," Remus told Sirius with a kiss. "Can you believe it? They want to have dinner with us tomorrow night!"

Sirius grinned as Remus continued to kiss him. "I love you. I am so happy to hear that."

Remus grabbed his hand and pulled him into his bedroom and got on his knees. "I'm on my knees now."

Sirius bent down to kiss him before pulling his pants down.

The next day Sirius was a nervous wreck all day and Remus tied his best to comfort him. "Look, they obviously want to get to know you so calm down. It's going to be fine. I'll be there and if things go bad then we'll run away."

Sirius grinned and leaned into Remus's hug. "Thanks Moons."

Remus kissed him a few times. "You are amazing. I know that they weren't so nice the other day but they were shocked. They've apologized to me."

"I don't want them to think I'm not good enough for you. I mean I don't care what they think but I would like them to think that I'm good."

"They said I've got good judgment and I think that I do."

Sirius grinned. "Let's just cuddle until its time for dinner."

Remus smiled and the two of them laid on the bed and cuddled with each other. "This is my favorite thing to do with you, you know? I mean I enjoy the sex but I also love the cuddling. It makes me feel loved and happy. It makes me feel good. It's just incredible. I love it."

Sirius sighed contently. "So do I. I guess its time to go now. Dinner time."

"I love you. Try to not be so nervous."

Sirius held tightly to Remus's hand on the way to the table. The Lupin's were polite to Sirius and spent the entire dinner getting to know him and trying not to be so judgmental. Remus was proud of how his parents acted towards him. Obviously there was some tension and awkwardness, but with time that slowly went away. They happily helped plan the wedding and six months later, Remus and Sirius were the first royal gay couple to be married.

"I can't believe this," Remus told Sirius after they were pronounced husband and husband. "Did this actually happen or is it just a dream?"

Sirius kissed him lovingly. "It's not a dream. This is reality. Sure there has been backlash but if you're happy then that's all that matters."

Remus sighed and hugged his husband. "I'm so freaking happy. I never thought that this day would ever happen."


End file.
